


Cedric and Luna in the Different Sorting AU [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: as green as a fresh pickled toad [PODFIC] [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Different Sorting, F/F, Humor, Journalism, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Slytherins Having Existential Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Please imagine, since the two of them are in the same year and now the same house, Colin Creevey and Luna Lovegood being good friends.Addition to A Different Sort of Sorting





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PuckB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuckB/gifts).



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/as%20green%20as%20a%20fresh%20pickled%20toad/17%20Cedric%20and%20Luna%20in%20the%20Different%20Sorting%20AU.mp3) | 13:35 | 19.0 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Harry%20Potter/as%20green%20as%20a%20fresh%20pickled%20toad.m4b) | 3:45:34 | 106.6 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/cedric-and-luna-in-different-sorting-au) |  |   
[Series Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/as-green-as-fresh-pickled-toad-podbook) |  |   
  
### Music

_Prologue_ by John Williams

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!  
> Thanks to Yue_ix for cover beta!


End file.
